Snow Haze Daze
by ally-kat312
Summary: August 15th at 12:30 noon... and anything can happen in South Park. Sort of a songfic, since it's based off of Heat Haze Daze, or Kagerou Days as it's more commonly known. Thought it'd be a cool thing since, you know, those bastards keep killing Kenny. Kind of Bunny hints if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a sort of Bunny fanfic based off the ever-popular Kagerou Days, otherwise known as Heat Haze Daze(here is jubyphonic's dub version watch?v=MU-rdG-M5Ho). I was thinking that what the reason Kenny kept coming back was because he was trapped in the never-ending world? Enjoy.)

Butters took out his phone, checking the time. 12:30. He needed to be home in a little while, or else his parents would ground him. It was August 15, near the end of summer break. It didn't really feel like summer in South Park, but the kids would still get time off. Today was unlike most days, unusually. The sun was actually shining, and there wasn't much cloud cover. Bunny giggled, throwing back his head in happiness. He wished more days were like this.

"You really like the sun don't you," a voice muttered next to Butters. He looked over at his good friend Kenny, who was disinterested in the strange warmth and instead focused on a stray cat in his lap. Butters nodded enthusiastically and looked back up towards the sky.

"Yep!" he agreed. "I really like the sun, but it doesn't seem to come out often. Aw gee Ken, don't tell me you don't like it?"

"I hate the summer," Kenny said quietly. "Too many possibilities." He stroked the stay cat in his lap, scratching it behind the ear. Butters blinked in surprise of his answer. Hate the summer? Who wouldn't like summer? Why, summer was the time when people could be happy and run around! It was the best time of the year. Butters kicked the mulch under his feet as he swung on the swing of the playground. It creaked slightly with each small movement. Kenny's was silent, as he was focused on the cat rather than swinging. The cat in Kenny's lap purred and rubbed against his hand before jumping to the ground and running away. Kenny stood up in surprise, watching it leave.

"Hey, wait, cat!" he called, giving chase. Butters watched as he ran after the animal and into the street. Before Butters could even see all the events fall into place, the walk signal quickly turned red and the traffic light turned green as a large truck sped by.

"Kenny!" Butters screamed, leaping up from his swing. The sandy haired boy met his horrified gaze right before the truck hit him.

_BLAM_

Kenny McCormick's body was instantly smashed by the truck, bits of him flying everywhere. The truck immediately stopped as soon as it felt that it hit something, but it was too late. Kenny and Butters had both already screamed, though one could no longer feel anything. Butters couldn't take his eyes off the bloody scene, the thick, crimson liquid splattered everywhere- the front of the truck, the ground, a lamppost, the snow, even Butters' face. The initial scream of shock was gone and Butters could feel his chest quickly rising and falling, his eyes dilating, the panic overtaking him. He couldn't take it. But he couldn't look away. Kenny was dead.

"Aw hamburgers!" Butters squeaked. Two boys, Stan and Kyle, came across the scene at that moment, standing on the other side of the street.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan cried.

"You bastards!" Kyle yelled. Butters's breath came out in short, panicked gasps. Kenny was dead. He was dead. This couldn't be true. But it was. The sun's harsh glare was the last thing that hit Butters' eyes before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Butters awoke to a faint _tick, tick, tick_ of a nearby nonexistent clock. The pale blonde sat up in his bed, his eyes wide as he remembered his nightmare. Kenny had died, smashed to bits by an 18-wheeler. The blood, the guts, the chunks of flesh- everything had flown everywhere. Butters ran his hand over his face, then looked his fingers to make sure they didn't come away with any bloodstains that might still exist. They were clean. Butters took out his phone that was charging on his bedside table and checked the time. August 14, 12:04. The event had been a dream. A dream about the next day, strangely enough. But nothing but a dream nonetheless, seeing as something in the future couldn't have happened yet. Butters breathed a sigh of relief. He looked out his window and saw the sun shining through the almost nonexistent clouds. What a pretty day! He thought. Butters got up and out of bed right away, dressing himself and dashing to the school playground. He could hear the constant chirp of crickets all around him, though it was beginning to sound more like a buzz than lots of little chirps. Butters dismissed it as nothing though and continued on his way to the playground. He was surprised to see Kenny there, already sitting on the swings. Kenny looked up and noticed the small boy, and gestured for him to sit beside him. The two sat in silence for a while, until a stay cat crawled around the corner and let out a small mew.

"Hey there," Kenny smiled to the cat. It walked over and leapt into Kenny's lap. Butters watched, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Heh, that's kinda like my dream last night," Butters said. Kenny looked at Butters strangely as he continued to pet the cat.

"Dream?" Kenny inquired.

"W-Well it was more like a nightmare," Butters said, fidgeting and bumping his knuckles. "You were in it Ken. An' so was I! We… We were just sittin' here like we are now, and you had that cat, and then it ran away, an-and…" As if on cue, the cat grew bored of Kenny and ran towards the road.

"Hey, wait, cat!" Kenny stood, and the rest of the nightmare flashed before Butters' eyes. Cat. Road. Truck. Kenny. Blood. So much blood. Butters grabbed Kenny's arm before he could pursue the cat.

"He-Hey, Ken, I-I was just wonderin'… maybe the two of us could leave an' go take a walk or somethin'…" Butters said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Kenny thought Butters was acting strangely but shrugged and nodded.

"Sure dude, let's go," Kenny said. "I might need to grab something near my house anyways. We can walk in that direction." The two blondes set out towards Kenny's house. Butters was constantly looking over their shoulder, afraid a truck would sneak up on them any minute. Calm down Butters, he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut. It was just a dream. Kenny is standing right next to you, and he's alive and well and-

"Butters look out!" Butters' eyes snapped open, just in time for Kenny to shove him back slightly, step in front of him, and get impaled with a falling beam. Butters stood there in shock, unaware how he screamed as more beams fell from the sky, hitting nearby trees and crushing a house, then just falling on top of each other and sounding like wind chimes as they whizzed through the air. The careless construction worker looked down in horror of what he had done. Butters couldn't process anything other than Kenny though. Once again, his blood coated the surroundings, staining Butters' jacket and Kenny's orange parka. The boy's body had been cut cleanly into two bloody pieces. Was he dreaming again? Butters felt his breath and heart rate quicken again. Kenny was dead. He was dead. Stan and Kyle walked by at that moment and saw what Butters had already experienced.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan yelled.

"You bastards!" Kyle shook his fist up in the direction of the construction worker. The metallic stench of the poles and Kenny's blood were beginning to burn Butters' nostrils. He felt faint. His knees buckled and gave out from underneath him as his vision swam. Butters collapsed on the pathway, catching Kenny's last expression before he blacked out. Kenny had been… smiling?


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Last chapter! Thought about drawing it out to four but... nah. Nahhh. Enjoy.)

Clocks. Butters heard them everywhere now. There was always that faint _tick, tick, tick_ in the back of his head. It was there when he woke up, there when he saw Kenny, and it seemed to be the loudest when he watched Kenny die. Butters tried his best to save him, he really did. He tried to avoid the park. Tried to go the safest places he could think of. Tried to keep Kenny in his sights. But he just kept dying, every August 14th, and Kenny didn't even know. He would just give Butters a strange look for his obsessive worrying and laugh at him. The cycle would repeat on and on, the sun rising along with Butters, the pale blonde rushing to the park and meeting Kenny. Stan and Kyle never missed their cue either-

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

Ten years. This went on for ten years. Neither Butters nor Kenny aged, and the death never stopped. Butters was sure that his mind was permanently stained a dark crimson color, or at least it would be if anyone other than him was able to remember the day beforehand. Some days he wondered if he should even keep trying. Of course he didn't want Kenny to die, but the death never ended. Kenny always came back with a grin beneath his orange hood. Butters sat quietly on the swing, thinking back to the first day Kenny had died, getting smashed by the giant truck. He tiredly looked up as the cat leaped out of Kenny's arms and the boy gave chase. Cue the truck turning around the corner. He was going to let it happen. Or… what if…

Butters leapt from the swing with lightning speed and shoved Kenny behind him onto the sidewalk. He gave a final smile to his friend as the truck hit him. Kenny was safe. It wasn't his blood splattering Butters' baby blue fleece, but the other way around. A strong copper scent mixed with burning rubber and hair filled the air as Butters' body went flying from the front of the truck. In Butters' slowly dimming vision he saw Kenny's eyes widen and fill with tears as he brought his hood down.

"No… Butters, no…" Kenny murmured, appalled. Butters kept his smile, or at least he thought he did. Stan and Kyle hadn't shown up. They weren't saying their classic line. This was real, wasn't it? Had he really, finally saved Kenny? Butters' vision was growing too dark to see anything else, so he let the heat of the sun wrap around him as his body grew cold and Death took him. It was finally over… right?

Kenny's POV

Kenny woke up on his old mattress. He glanced at his calendar, seeing that it read August 14th. Yesterday's events hit him with full force and tears welled in his eyes.

"I failed again… goddamn it…" he muttered. The stray cat that had been showing up since the day that Butters started dying jumped from his window into his arms. Kenny petted it, sighing. Next time, he had to be the one to die, not Butters. He was going to save Butters someday.

The chirp of crickets and clocks sounded quietly in the back of his head.

(A/N: Reviews on the ending would be much appreciate. Thanks for previous reviews, and I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
